Needn't Worry
by MermaidsAndOpenSeas
Summary: Cora Gallagher was a great many things. She had always entertained the idea of being a mother someday, but never believed it'd happen. Unplanned, it had, with her dear Captain Sparrow. The fears all come rushing to her as reality sets in. Mainly fluff.


Oneshot

I sighed ta meself as I looked meself ova' in tha mirror. Most o' me clothes were barely fittin' anymore. Mornin' sickness was a daily ritual an' the sway o' tha _Pearl _made it all tha worse. We were on our way ta tha nearest port, havin' spent much o' our time on tha Atlantic after Bermuda. Few times we crossed paths wit' merchant ships an' got lucky wit' their loot. Part o' me felt guilty fer bein' so moody as tha atmosphere aboard was quite cheery. But twasn't me fault. Me breasts were larger, fillin' up me shirts faster an' almost pourin' ova' me bodice, an' I found I couldn't buckle me belt as tightly as 'fore due ta tha small bump tha' now took place.

'course I was bloody thrilled tha' Jack an' I were expectin'. An' bloody terrified outta me wits. I wanted ta be a good mother ta tha child. I wanted him er her ta 'ave their father there because mine hadn't been. Raisin' a kid aboard a ship would be a feat if we could do it right. Crew thought it funny tha' their infamous cap'n was ta be a father. S'pose it was unexpected, but a blessin' nonetheless. I already loved them, but what I didn't love was tha weight they were puttin' on me.

I tied off me braid an' threw it behind me shoulder an' adjusted me brown tri-corner hat. As I was 'bout ta turn towards tha door, me husband came waltzin' in.

"Whatcha doin' in 'ere, love?" he asked.

"Nuthin'," I answered.

He raised an eyebrow an' came closer. I admired his beautiful eyes an' jumped when he opened his mouth again.

"Ah, but it isn't nothing. Ya see, darlin', if it was nothin' than it wouldn't be anything. But seein' as this nothin' o' yours is not _not_ anything than it is a something an' I know you too well ta know when something is on yer mind," he spoke rapidly.

I rolled me eyes. Always talkin' in riddles, he was. I threw me arms up in defeat.

"Look at me, Jack!"

"What?" he inquired innocently.

I groaned an' turned ta face tha mirror again.

"I mean, look at me! I'm gettin' bigger by tha second."

"You look just as beautiful as ever," he confessed.

Puttin' me hands on me hips, I shut me eyes fer a second. Tears pricked behind 'em but I didn't wanna cry. Damn mood swings were havin' tha betta' o' me an' I was gettin' real sick of it. I felt Jack wrap himself 'round me an' rested his chin on me shoulder, givin' me a sweet kiss on tha cheek. One o' his hands came ta rest on tha small bump o' me belly.

"Cora, look," he whispered in me ear.

I shook me head no but dropped me hands ta me sides.

"Open yer eyes, me love."

"'m scared," I murmured so softly I was sure he hadn't heard me. When I finally gave in, tha tears blurred me vision so I stared at tha wooden floor. The sunlight poured in, orange in shade an' I knew tha sun was descendin' tha day. Silently I cursed meself fer showin' bloody tears.

Jack spun me 'round an' kept his hold on me waist, pullin' me tightly 'gainst his warm body, sheen wit' sweat from workin' tha ship.

"Of what?" he questioned quietly, forcin' me ta raise me chin wit' his hand under it guidin' me ta meet his searchin' black orbs.

"Everythin'," I confessed.

His brows knit themselves tagether. Jack's thumb followed a tear an' wiped it away. To avoid eye gaze, I focused me attention on tha blue bead in 'is hair. On it was engraved a ship on tha sea. He had tha' one ever since I met him. Briefly I wondered where he acquired it.

But everythin' scared me. Growin' huger an' becomin' incapable o' takin' care o' meself. People would hafta wait on me an' once again I'd be much like a bloody damsel in distress. I hated askin' fer bloody help. Women were sumthin' ta be reckoned wit', contrary ta popular belief. An' then there's tha' Jack, albeit married ta me, was tha world's most sought afta ladies' man. Would he desire me anymore if I were ta be round as tha globe? Or wit' a baby on me arm? How was I ta eva' defend meself er me men if I had a kid? Maybe growin' up pirate would be too dangerous a thing fer our child. People would be afta them, an' then I had ta take inta account tha' there could be a slight possibility o' tha baby bein' a maeve as I. Would tha birth be safe enough? Would Jack suddenly run scared as well, once tha reality set in?

"Define everything, love," he said.

Me lips quivered an' I wanted ta run, but me boots felt like they were bolted in tha floor. I hated cryin', made me feel weak.

"Tha baby."

He chuckled an' his mouth curled inta a reassurin' smile, teeth reflectin' off tha sun's rays. I buried me head inta 'is shoulder an' sobbed. I was so bloody pathetic. Didn't even bother me that me hat popped off. Jack brought me inta an embrace an' made patterns on me back with his hands.

"Come, come, darling. Don't blubber yerself away over this," he told me.

"I dunno what 'm doin', Jack," I cried.

"Aye, an' ol' Jack's got ye, love. No need to fret, 'm right here."

I lifted me head an' tried ta see him clearly through tha stream o' tears. They tasted salty as they reached me mouth. Somewhere in me I found enough strength ta explain where me real fears lied.

"Wha' if 'm a bad mother? Wha' if ye pick up an' leave me? 'm so large already, me clothes keep gettin' tighter. By an' by ye won't want me anymer. Can I keep tha' babe safe enough? I d—" but I couldn't finish because Jack's index finger was on me lips in silence.

His handsome face hardened inta a serious stare.

"Firstly: tha fact that yer so worried over this only proves that you love tha baby enough already. Needn't worry, I know you'll be a magnificent mother; yer already a magnificent wife. Secondly: don't you _ever _think that I would leave you _or_ my child. Him er her is just as much mine as is yours. That'll be somethin' I not be runnin' from, Cora. And both of you are equally safe 'slong as ye got me. I love you, understand that?" he clarified.

I only nodded while tryin' ta sniffle some confidence back up an' quit cryin'.

"An' thirdly, my sweet, I don't think I've ever seen ye look so ravishin' as you do carryin' our child. Savvy?"

I looked up an' saw me favorite crooked grin. I couldn't control tha small laugh I made. Eyein' a stray piece o' hair, lightened so much by tha' Caribbean sun tha' it was blond, I pushed it aside ta caress Jack's face.

"I'm sorry," I professed.

"No need fer apologies. Join me at the helm, Mrs. Sparrow?" he invited wit' a wink.

Laughin', I gave 'im a quick kiss an' bent ta retrieve me hat, securin' it back on me head.

"Thank ye but I think I'll be found at me station up tha ratlines, yeah? Beautiful evenin' fer a full canvas, eh, Captain Sparrow?" I made me way ta tha doors. Before I could open one an' step out, me dearest captain yanked me back ta 'im.

"What makes you think I'm gonna let you go so soon?" he had a mischevious spark in his eyes, which only eva' meant one thing.

I raised an eyebrow. Then, an idea struck. I took tha hand tha' he'd grabbed me wit, an began me own game o' teasin'. I brought it ta me neck, an' laggardly crept it down inta me overflowin' bosom. Jack tensed an' kept his mouth in a tight line. I smirked an' guided his hand ta cup me right breast.

"Have they always been this big?" he asked in a strained voice, brown eyes wide.

"Mmm, Jack," I moaned playfully, neva' removin' me hand from atop his. I tilted me head back, comin' in contact wit' tha door an' softly shut me eyes. "I told ye I was growin'."

He growled in tha back o' his throat, an' then I opened me gaze. His eyes were rollin' in tha back o' his head when I carried his hand ta roam throughout both breasts. He was tense as ever. I loved havin' such an effect on 'im.

"We should get to work," I whispered in tha most sultry voice I could manage.

Jack shook his head rapidly an' squeezed me breast, causin' me ta gasp. Me heart rate sped up before I tightened tha grip I had on 'im an' removed his hand from me. I took a step forward ta where I felt his hot breath on mine.

"Tha helm be requestin' yer presence, _Sparrow," _I exhaled.

Tha longer I starred inta his lustful eyes, tha lesser amount o' power I'd have ta leave 'im. Wit' a pivot, I was back on me heels an' hurried out tha door, leavin' tha poor man ta gather his self alone.


End file.
